


Making the Grade

by The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Harmony & Co, Harmony & Co Shag-A-Thon, No Plot, OOC, OOC Harry Potter, Porn, Shag-A-Thon, Smut, TERRIBLE SMUT, meeting AU, ooc Hermione Granger, porn stars, shag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/pseuds/The%20Muse%20of%20Apollo
Summary: Being a porn star isn’t everything it is cracked up to be, but when Hermione Granger works a gig with porn star Harry Potter, her world is blown wide open. Written for the Harmony & Co Shag-A-Thon 2019.





	Making the Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Making the Grade  
> Pairing: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
> Rating: MA, NC17  
> Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language, Slight Dom/sub, Voy, No Magic, OOC, not to be taken seriously.  
> Summary: Being a porn star isn’t everything it is cracked up to be, but when Hermione Granger works a gig with porn star Harry Potter, her world is blown wide open. Written for the Harmony & Co Shag-A-Thon 2019.  
> Special thanks to AlexandraO for betaing for me!

Hermione Granger was good at her job. And she liked her job, even if it pissed her parents off. Of course, she knew a lot of girls just like her, and she knew of none who still had good family relationships. 

Hermione sat in front of her vanity and sat quietly while the makeup artist worked on her face. She was brooding on the inside because of the call she had received from her mother. She knew that she had to shake it off because she couldn’t let her mood ruin the gig like it had many times before, especially when she first started out. 

“So, love, you’re going to be working with Potter today, eh?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m really looking forward to it,” Hermione said with a grin to Janine, who was her favorite makeup artist on the set. “I’ve only seen him at the shows, but everyone says he’s great!”

“Miss Luna was through here the other day and she’s worked with him before. She said that he really knows how to work it.”

“You and Luna gossip more than anyone I know, you know that, right?”

“Oh, honey, what else are we to do other than talk all about the cocks that come through here?”

“No, I get it,” Hermione said with a laugh. She wasn’t immune to the gossip bug either. As a porn star, it was important to keep up with the gossip. Hermione had her own network of people who fed her the daily info, and she depended on it to get the best gigs. After all, she was quite picky about who she would work with. 

This particular gig was one she had been looking forward to for months. Harry Potter was one of the most famous male actors in the porn industry and he was notorious for both his personality and his way with women. He was also notoriously private, which was odd for an actor of any sort. Hermione had only seen him a couple times up close. She had attended one of the largest porn conventions in the world a couple years ago, and he had been sitting on one of the panels she had attended. She could see that he really hadn’t wanted to be there. 

Her own career in porn had started off after she had graduated high school. Her parents were not well off and couldn’t support her goals of going to college, so Hermione had decided that she would put herself through school. She had started off as a waitress, which had not brought in that much money but had gotten her through her first year of study. Towards the end of that year, she had caught the eye of Max Wellenburger. She’d had no idea who he was at the time and had been mortally embarrassed and more than a little insulted when he had approached her and asked her if she had ever done porn. 

Needless to say, she’d said no and had quickly run as far away from him as possible. Then a month later, Hermione was fired from her job because of some rich asshole had complained too much about her service – in reality, there had been nothing wrong with her service, she just had not been silent enough when the douchebag had grabbed her ass. 

After searching for another job for a few weeks, she’d gotten desperate and had contacted Max. She had not been a good actress in her first few gigs. For her, sex had always been intimate and emotional, and porn just wasn’t that. It had taken her almost a year of working in the biz to finally divorce herself from that part of her personality and embrace what she did as an art form. It had taken the intervention of Luna Lovegood to prevent Hermione from quitting.

Luna had been Hermione’s first female co-star. Not that Hermione had ever really wanted a female co-star. Threesomes weren’t her thing, but Max – who had become her agent – had told her there was good money to be made in the kinker porn shoots. At that point in her career, Hermione was quickly losing both interest in her job and popularity because of her inability to actually enjoy her gigs, or at least act like she was enjoying them. Luna had changed that and had talked Hermione into sticking around. With Luna’s help, Hermione was able to finally start taking pride in her job and she eventually even learned to love it. 

Even if it continued to piss her mother off.

“So what’s the plot for this one?” Janine asked, finishing off Hermione’s makeup with a spray that would keep everything in place.

Hermione laughed. “Well, the script is pretty simple. I’m a school girl – because of course, I am – and Harry is my professor.”

“Seriously, the naughty schoolgirl begging for a grade?”

Hermione shrugged. “It never gets old, that’s for sure. That’s why they asked for minimal makeup. I mean I’m 25 years old, surely I’m getting too old to be playing the teenager, but apparently, according to Max and his friends, I’ve got the face for it.”

“Well, girly, you’re all set for me. Marcus will be in in a few minutes to do your hair. I wonder if he’ll go pigtails.”

Hermione just giggled and said nothing as Janine left Hermione’s dressing room. She knew very well that pigtails weren’t going to be the order of the day. That hairstyle was just impossible with Hermione’s bushier than normal hair. 

She picked up her  book and settled in to read some as she waited for Marcus to arrive. Her graduate work was almost done and she needed to make sure she was as prepared for her master’s thesis as possible. Marcus, her hairstylist, would be late as he always was, so she had plenty of time to do a bit of studying. 

She didn’t need to go over the ‘script’ again. This first shoot was just a walk through anyways. The walkthroughs were always necessary when the two stars were working together for the first time – and often when the stars had worked together before. It was really hard to fuck someone for the first time on camera. Those who tried to do it cold were almost always really bad gigs because the actors needed some type of history to have chemistry with each other. It just didn’t work any other way. Hermione had done several gigs in her early days before she was popular where the director had her and her co-star go in cold. It was never a good experience, and the end result was almost always terrible porn. 

Marcus rushed into the room, as flamboyant as ever. Hermione grinned at him in the mirror as she put her book down on her dresser.

“You’re late, Marcus,” she said, tapping her wrist where a watch would be if she wore one.

“Yeah, yeah, girl. You know me. I was talking to that Harry fellow you’ll be having in you today, and woooo! Is he a fine piece, I’ll tell you. If he did gay, I’d turn porn star like that,” the man snapped his fingers sassily.

Hermione laughed along with him. Marcus was always so much fun. He was always happy and he could talk anyone’s ear off without any trouble at all. He was also a wizard at hair. Hermione worked with several hair stylists throughout her years in the business, and Marcus was the only one who could ever get her hair just right. Most others just gave up and did the minimum. Needless to say, Hermione had worn a lot of ponytails throughout her time fucking for fame, as they say.

“Too bad for you,” Hermione said through her giggles.

“And lucky for you, girl.”

Hermione just smiled and set her shoulders as he started to run his hand through her hair. She’d already washed it, so all he had to do was work his magic. 

“Maybe you get lucky, and the director will give you a second walk through,” Marcus said conspiratorially. 

“Peter isn’t one to usually waste that much time, but you never know,” Hermione said, not opposed to the idea. After all, she didn’t know if she’d ever get to work with Potter again, extra time with him wasn’t something she’d complain about if all the rumors were true. 

-:::-

An hour later Hermione was in the green room waiting to meet her costar for the first time. She was in uniform, which of course consisted of a pleated skirt that was cut too short and an almost transparent white blouse that was tied together just under her breasts. Not surprisingly, this was a fairly conservative outfit for her. She’d been in several shoots where she had started off naked. Granted those were the ones where there was even less imagination in the ‘plot.’ 

Hermione was brought out of her musings by a tall man walking through the door. He immediately stubbed his toe on the couch that for whatever reason was directly behind the door.

“Dammit!” the man cursed. 

Hermione tried to control her laughter, she really did, but it didn’t help. She giggled. 

The man looked up at her with wide eyes. “Did you just giggle because I stubbed my toe?”

Hermione shook her head. “Are you always so clumsy?”

“No,” the man replied. Shaking off his still apparent pain, he grinned at her. “I’m Harry Potter. You must be Hermione Granger. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m a big fan of your work.”

Hermione shook his hand, quite shocked. “Wait, you’ve heard of me? I mean you’ve seen my work?”

“Of course I have. I mean I saw your Girl Next Door series two years ago, but even if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have taken this job if I hadn’t reviewed some of your most recent work. Your work with Julian Cortez was inspiring stuff. It’s pretty rare for an erotic movie to have such a deep plot or be that popular.”

Hermione blushed. She hadn’t even thought that someone of Harry Potter’s caliber would have seen her work, let alone enjoyed it. Julian Cortez was an actor and director who had filmed a remake of The Story of O. Hermione had at first been quite disinterested in it. For one, it was a plot based movie. In her experience, there were very few people who could pull that off in the erotic entertainment industry. The second and more important reason was that the movie had a dom/sub theme, which was something that she tried to avoid. She didn’t really enjoy playing the submissive. It just wasn’t in her personality nor was it in the reputation that she had built for herself. But Max had talked her into it – not that he’d had to try hard as it was a well-paying job – and the rest was history. The movie had gone on to be one of the biggest hits in the erotica industry in decades. 

“Thank you. I’m a big fan of yours as well.”

Harry grinned and Hermione felt her knees go weak. The man was ridiculously handsome. She wasn’t usually one to dwell too much on what her co-stars looked like, after all, it was just a job, but this was one job that she was quite happy to say she wasn’t worried about. She’d have no problems getting herself wet for the man standing in front of her. 

Potter was dressed in black slacks and a red dress shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up and a pencil behind his ear. He really did look like a professor, and she could almost imagine seeing him sitting behind a desk grading papers. 

“So, shall we have a seat?” Harry asked. “We can get to know each other before the walkthrough. Peter is one to start on time so I expect we have about twenty minutes before he comes to get us and leads us to the set.”

Hermione nodded and sat on the couch that Harry had tripped over.

-:::-

The next twenty minutes were very enjoyable for Hermione. She very rarely hit it off so well with someone she was working with. 

They talked about their careers mostly. She told him about her reasons for being into porn and he’d told her about why he was working in their business. 

“I actually kind of did my first gig as a dare, believe it or not,” Harry had said. “My best mate from school always gave me a hard time because of the size of my bits. He always told me that I’d do well in porn. One night we got drunk and he bet me to do it. I’ve never been one to let him win anything so I signed up for an audition the next day.”

Hermione laughed. “Why did you stay? The turnover is quite high.”

“Yeah. Well, the truth is, I didn’t have anything else that I wanted to do. After high school, I was either going to join the forces or work at a burger joint. I didn’t have the best grades and I had no chance at a scholarship. I got a low paying gig for that bet with my mate, and I enjoyed it enough. So I went for another audition and then another. The rest, as they say, is history.”

Hermione enjoyed talking with Harry. Despite them having completely different backgrounds, they had a lot in common. They were still talking when Peter Matthews came into the room and interrupted them with a grin.

“It’s nice to see the two of you getting along.”

They followed the director of their shoot down a hallway and onto the set. The makeup of the set was stereotypical. It looked like a modern classroom with several desks laid out in front of a large but cheap looking teacher’s desk. There were even chalkboards on the walls, which kind of ruined it for Hermione because she knew that almost all schools had started to use whiteboards instead. Of course, it wasn’t the first or the last time that the porn industry had insulted and disappointed her with its inaccuracies. 

“Well, I see they haven’t hired any new designers,” Harry said with a humorous whisper in her ear. Hermione had to suppress a shiver as she gave him a smile. 

“Now, Granger, your contract is pretty open-ended for this series, but I wanted to check with you. Are you okay making this a bit rougher?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. The script hadn’t said anything about that. “How rough?”

Peter just grinned. “Just a bit of spanking. Nothing serious. We don’t even have any of your toys from O here on set.”

Hermione had to refrain from punching the douchebag. Ever since she had starred in O, she had gained the reputation of liking BDSM. Not that she was as against it as she once was, but it wasn’t really what she wanted to be known for. Now every idiot director wanted to work in some form of submission into her gigs and she was getting tired of it. She was going to have to talk to Max to start negotiating firmer contracts that spelled out exactly what she was going to do for each job. 

“If it doesn’t get out of hand, I’m okay with it. Though I will be talking with my agent. These late additions to these shoots are getting out of hand.”

Peter just held his hands up and then turned to Harry. “What about you Potter, you okay with slapping an ass today?”

Harry just rolled his eyes. “A little respect wouldn’t really go amiss, would it Pete? For fuck’s sake.”

Hermione smiled at Harry warmly. It was quite rare for one of her coworkers to be so polite and well mannered. Usually, by now she’d had to put up with no end to the boasting about how big the cock she was about to see was. When Harry had mentioned his package, he’d seemed embarrassed. That was something that was definitely not usual fare when it came to male porn stars. 

Peter waved a dismissive hand and pointed towards the set. “Potter you’ll be behind the desk, as per the initial script. We’ve got a new script if you need it, but we’re hoping for a bit of improvisation here. Maybe it’ll seem more natural, you never know. Granger, you’ll enter the classroom about 40 seconds into the scene. Knock loudly as there is only one microphone pointed at the door. Oh, and no first names. Be professional, you know?”

Hermione just nodded, getting herself into the proper mindset. She was actually finding that a bit hard. Normally, she would detach herself a bit, which allowed her to enjoy her scenes without the need for emotional attachment. This time she was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the man who had just walked forward and sat behind the desk. He was criminally attractive, but it was their brief time together before this walkthrough that had her in a tizzy. It was just so unusual for her to find someone in this business that she could actually talk to. Her male co-stars were normally not the sociable type. Most were full of themselves, and even those who had been in the business for a while had large egos to go along with their large manhoods. There usually wasn’t much left for her to care about, which made it easy to detach herself from the scene.

Harry Potter was making that hard. 

Hermione pushed those thoughts away and walked behind the set where there was a door that led into the classroom. She heard Peter call out for the scene to begin and she started to count. At 45, she knocked loudly on the door, finally losing herself in the scene. 

“Enter,” a powerful voice called out.

She pulled the door open and walked into the classroom. “Professor.”

“Ah, Ms. Granger. What can I do for you?” 

“I need to talk about the term paper that we just got back,” Hermione answered timidly. 

The professor’s eyes narrowed. “And what is it you’d like to talk about? Your paper didn’t consist of much, frankly. Hence your low grade.”

“I...I just thought that perhaps there might be something I could do to get a better grade,” she answered, letting a little bit of seductress to enter her voice. 

“And what, may I ask, did you have in mind? Surely you can’t be suggesting a bribe of some kind? I know your father has money...”

“My father has nothing to do with this,” Hermione said quickly. “I thought you and I could make our own...private... more intimate arrangement.”

She stalked a little closer to the professor, who was still sitting behind his desk. Hermione brazenly pushed out her chest which was already straining in the tight blouse that they’d had her wear. “So, what do you say professor? Can...we work something out?”

Harry Potter was a good actor, Hermione thought. She could see his arousal pooling through his eyes as the emerald orbs dipped south and gazed at her tits. Hermione let a little smile appear on her face. 

Potter looked back up, a feral smile of his own on his face. “Well, well, well. This is not at all what I expected out of the prim and proper Ms. Granger. But I suppose you and I could come up with something.”

Harry stood up and walked around the desk so that he was standing in front of her. He narrowed his eyes. “Truthfully, though, I don’t think you really deserve a second chance at that essay. You’ve not really done anything to earn it.”

“I’m sure I can make that up to you,” Hermione said with a grin. She then leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. Harry kissed her back, but something was wrong. There was a spark there that made her pull back with wide eyes. Harry was looking at her with a similar expression. She’d never felt that before with any of her costars. 

Harry grinned at her, but it wasn’t a fake smile like one he’d give during a performance. It was a real absolutely beautiful smile that made her go weak at the knees. He then lent in and kissed her again. The shock was even more powerful this time, but this time Hermione didn’t pull back. Instead, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck, completely forgetting that she was in the middle of performing. Her mind went blank as Harry’s tongue moved past her lips, exploring every corner of her mouth. 

They continued to make out until someone actually pried them apart. Hermione, breathing hard turned to whoever had laid a hand on her shoulder, preparing to give them a piece of her mind. She came face to face with Director Peter, who was giving them a frustrated look.

“I told you guys to cut. I don’t know where you guys learned your improv skills, but that was not what I was looking for. If I wanted romantic, I’d have had that script written. Now, can we start this again without you guys screwing the pooch?”

Hermione shared a look with Harry who was looking just as dumbfounded as she felt. What the hell was going on? She’d never lost herself in someone like she just had with Harry. Hermione quickly averted her gaze and gave Peter a nod. She walked back through the door and closed it behind her. She didn’t know what was happening but she knew she needed to get her head in the game. 

A few minutes later they were both in the same position. The scene had played out a bit differently, this time instead of a poor paper, she complained about the grades on an exam. It worked out better this time.

“Maybe,” Harry said after a particularly salacious statement from Hermione, “Maybe I should just bend you over my desk and spank your ass until you learn that your education is important, mmm? No more relying on daddy to get you out of trouble, mmm?”

Hermione felt her cheeks blush but figured that that would play right into the scene. What was going on with her today? It was almost as if she and Harry were doing this in real life. 

Harry grinned at her wide eyes and grabbed her elbow. Before she knew it she was bent over his desk, her face pressed hard against the fake oak surface. She could feel the pen that Harry had been ‘using’ to ‘grade papers’ pressing into her chest uncomfortably, but she said nothing. 

“Oh, and what’s this,” Harry asked as he hiked up her skirt so that it rested above her hips. “No panties. And you’re already soaking wet. You really are quite the slut, aren’t you?”

Hermione was about to respond when the first smack to her ass hit her full force. Heat pooled through her core and she had to stifle a moan. With her background, she’d been spanked many times in this position. But it had never felt like this. 

SMACK!

This time she did moan.

“Yes, you are a naughty little girl, aren’t you,” Harry asked, playing up the scene. The only evidence that something was unusual for him was the higher pitch to his voice. 

SMACK!

Hermione squealed and came harshly, surprising them both. After riding it out with her back arched, she flopped down on the desk. That had never happened before. She had been aroused by these types of scenes before, but not to this extent. For Christ’s sake, he had only smacked her ass three times! 

“Well, I’ll say, that was interesting,” Harry said behind her, a shocked quality to his voice. “My little slut likes to have her ass smacked, huh? Well, let’s see what happens when I do this.”

Harry ran two fingers through her sopping folds and caught her clit in a tight pinch giving it a tweak. He then pulled his hand away for a moment before shoving those fingers into her brutally, working them in and out. It wasn’t long before Hermione was a writhing mess once again. It only became worse when he smacked her ass again with his other hand. 

“Oh, God!” Hermione shouted, losing control and toppling over the edge once more. Her legs shook violently and her back arched painfully. Harry worked her through her orgasm with gentle strokes of his fingers, a contrast to the almost violent thrusting of a moment before. When she finally calmed down, she flopped back down on the desk, completely exhausted. 

She almost ruined the entire scene by exclaiming ‘WOW,’ but her exhaustion saved her.  She was simply too strung out to even consider saying anything. Even her mind was completely blank after the two most satisfying orgasms she’d ever had. 

“Well,” Harry said a few moments later. “It looks like you got something out of this arrangement, at least.” 

Slowly, Hermione returned to reality. His voice drew her in and she knew exactly what she wanted to do next. 

“Please, sir, I’ll make you feel good. Just don’t fail me.” She struggled for a moment, her muscles refusing her order to move, but eventually, she stood up from her position on the desk and sank to her knees in front of her costar. Swallowing back her anticipation, she reached up with shaking hands and unlatched his pants, and drew down his fly. 

“Oh, I see what you have in mind, my little slut. Well, don’t let me stop you. Maybe if you suck well enough, I’ll think about changing your grade.”  Hermione almost giggled at Harry’s ability to stay in character. She herself wasn’t really caring all that much anymore. All she really wanted was his cock in her mouth as quickly as possible. 

She’d never been this wanton before, but she didn’t allow herself to think about what was different this time. She’d think later when she didn’t have a task to complete. 

She lowered his pants and boxers to the ground in a single pull and gazed amazingly at the large cock that sprung up in front of her face. Hermione had seen many cocks. And as a porn actress, she’d seen some of the biggest in the business. But, this one just seemed larger than all the rest. He was truly well endowed not only in length but in girth as well. She doubted, for a moment, her ability to even get it into her mouth.

Well, this is going to be a very nice challenge, she thought happily. Hermione licked the underside of Harry’s cock, enjoying his taste immensely. She smiled as she heard her lover groan appreciatively. Hermione took another lick before slowly taking the head of his cock into her mouth, giving it a swirl of her tongue, all the while enjoying the taste of his pre-cum. It was then that the challenge really started as she tried to start bobbing her head, but didn’t make it as far as she normally would. His length wasn’t the problem, really, but his cock was so big around that it was seriously limiting her usual talent at taking cocks down her throat. 

The situation changed a bit when she felt Harry put his hands at the back of her head and grasp her hair, which had been styled in the usual ponytail. He didn’t push her down on his cock, thankfully, but his guidance did help a bit. Slowly she was able to relax her throat and take him further and further in until her nose reached his pubic bone. She couldn’t breathe so she slowly pulled back and took in a deep breath. Hermione then shoved herself down, enjoying how Harry’s hand gripped her hair tighter in response to how good she was making him feel. 

“God, you’re such a good cock sucker, aren’t you, my little slut,” Harry groaned out. “With a mouth like this, you’re sure to pass this class.”

Hermione just moaned happily around his cock and gave him a nice strong suck causing him to groan louder. She bobbed her head up and down, alternating shallow and slow with hard and deep, keeping her tongue in constant motion. It wasn’t long before she felt him tighten his grip on her hair. “God, I’m coming,” he said in almost a whisper. He tightened his grip her head just before his cum started spewing into her mouth, but didn’t shove his cock down her throat. Hermione greedily took every drop of him in, absolutely loving his taste. 

Harry let her hair go once his orgasm had passed, and he flopped down in his chair after she had slowly released him. She leaned forward and cleaned him with her tongue, happy with the contented sigh he gave her.

“That was quite good, Ms. Granger. But I think there’s just one more thing you can do to get the top grade.”

Hermione looked up at him with a little smirk. “Oh? And what is that professor?”

Harry just smirked back at her. He stood up suddenly and grasped her by the hair, his guidance gentle but firm. She stood for him and he spun her around and bent her back over the desk. He reached underneath her and ripped her blouse, causing her tits to spill out. He gave her left nipple a tweak before running his hands down her sides. He worked his way around until his hands were on her cunt again. Hermione wasn’t even embarrassed by how wet she was. 

“Oh, fuck, you’re so wet,” Harry said, leaning forward and whispering in her ear, “Is this for me, little slut?”

Hermione just nodded as his fingers slowly split her open and he started fingering her once again. He didn’t work her over for long before he pulled away from her, causing Hermione to moan at the loss of his hand. Her disappointment didn’t last long however as she felt him position himself at her entrance. 

“You ready to earn your grade?” Harry asked snidely.

“Oh, yes, professor!” Hermione responded. “Please fuck this little slut!”

She groaned happily as he pushed himself into her until he was sheathed to the hilt. Harry was nice enough to give her several moments to adjust to his size before he started working himself into a steady rhythm. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hermione moaned out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. She could feel her orgasm building up and she knew it was only a matter of time before she came. That moment happened even faster than she thought it would, causing her to seize up on his cock, shouting out his name. 

“Harry!”

That...that was when the douchebag director decided that he’d had enough.

“Cut! Dammit, cut!”

Hermione could feel Harry flop down on top of her back and groan in frustration. He whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, “I was so close. I’m going to murder him.”

She let out a weak giggle. She groaned as he removed his weight from her back and pulled out.

“What the hell was that, Granger? You guys were doing so well and then you ruined it by calling out your ‘professor's’ first name?”

Hermione swore. “Dammit, I did, didn’t I?”

“Well, never mind. I’ve been talking to a couple of the guys. That first bit was so good, we’re just going to use that. All we need now is the actually fucky fuck, and you guys will be gold. If I didn’t know it, I’d say you two have been fucking for years. So, what do you think? Think you can get through the fucking without letting it look like the two of you are having honeymoon sex?”

Hermione blushed but didn’t say anything.

Harry just nodded. 

“Right then. I’m pretty impressed that you guys managed to take a walk through and do it this well. I would normally have you go through and do the whole thing again later this afternoon, but this was good and it was better than what we had to begin with. Get the fucky-fucky down and I’ll be golden. Start with the end of the blow job, that should get Potter ready to go again.”

Hermione kept herself from looking at Harry as she got back down on her knees. She had never, not ever, reacted to someone like this before and it was actually quite frightening. Even her boyfriends that she had back in high school didn’t make her feel like this. After she had gotten into porn, she’d stopped dating because she didn’t think there was a man out there who could put up with her fucking other men for a living and she wasn’t going to stoop to dating a co-star, even if she could find one that wasn’t so full of himself. 

“You okay there, Granger?” Harry asked softly. “We can start from the beginning if you need to or we can tell Peter that we need a break.”

Hermione shook her head and finally looked up at him. His cock was still rock hard, but he was looking down at her with such concern that it took her breath away. That was not normal. “I...I’m fine. Maybe we’ll go through the whole blow job scene and see if we can get the mood back. If he stops us again, I’ll help you hide his body.”

Harry laughed. “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” He asked when he settled down. 

“No. It was good. Apparently too good, since I broke character.”

“I almost did too, several times, so don’t beat yourself up.”

“Alright, lovebirds,” Peter’s voice interrupted them. “Stop yapping. Action!”

Hermione sighed and worked her way a little closer. Harry put his hand in her hair again. She took a slow lick up the length of his cock, causing it to twitch in satisfaction. Hermione grinned a little, getting back into the scene. She licked back up his stick and then took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head as she had before. 

It wasn’t long before she was bobbing her head up and down, sucking and humming around his cock as she tried to make him come again. She really hoped that he would come in her mouth again. His taste was something else completely. She never liked the taste of sperm, but his didn’t have that salty, slightly bitter taste that most of the other men had.  She couldn’t describe what it did taste like, but she knew she was hooked on it and she wanted some more. 

“Fuck! I’m coming!” Harry shouted and pulled her hair harder causing her to take more of him in. She would have grinned happily if she hadn’t been so busy slurping down his cum, enjoying every single drop. She again cleaned him up as he fell back into his chair, lovingly pulling the last bits of his seed out of his dick and swallowing them down. 

“That was quite good, little slut. But I think there is just one more thing you’ll need to do if you want to get the best grade.”

“Oh, and what would that be, Professor?” Hermione asked innocently. 

Harry just smirked down at her and motioned her to get up. This time he didn’t waste any time, he simply bent her over the desk and pushed into her in one swift motion. Hermione groaned happily, pushing back to meet his hips.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Harry exclaimed. Hermione didn’t answer as she was much to busy enjoying the cock hitting her insides in just the right spot. It didn’t take long for her to feel an orgasm building up causing her to moan out loudly. She did manage to keep herself from calling her ‘professor’ by his first name. 

“I’m coming!” Hermione shouted, breathing hard. Her pussy clamped down on Harry’s cock and her back arched painfully. The convulsions didn’t stop and neither did Harry, who grabbed her hair and pulled her back as he started to slam into her harder and faster than before. Hermione’s legs were shaking and she knew that if Harry let go of her she would only have the desk underneath her holding her up. 

A second orgasm flowed through her violently after Harry smacked her ass once again, drawing yet another scream out of her. Finally, finally, she felt him slam his hips into her harder as he toppled over the edge. She could feel his seed squirting into her, which caused another mini-orgasm to flow through her body. Harry released her hair, causing her to flop down painfully on the desk. Harry collapsed on top of her for a moment before coming back to himself and standing up. Hermione moaned a little at the loss as he pulled out of her pussy, but she didn’t move. She didn’t think she would be moving any time soon. 

Maybe ever. What the hell had that been anyways?

-:::-

In the end, Peter had them do another run through of certain parts of the scene, but most of it was usable from their first go around. The script that had been sent to them, and then had been altered when they had entered the set, had been completely ignored, but the Director didn’t seem upset about it. In fact, Peter had been quite insistent on getting them to agree to another gig. Hermione had not agreed but had instead extracted herself as quickly as possible.

She was confused. More than that, she was scared. 

She’d never felt like that before. Not even when she’d had sex outside of her profession. Why had she reacted so extremely to Harry Potter? It didn’t make sense. She was a professional and had been for years. More, Hermione prided herself in being able to detach herself from the emotion and let herself just feel. Because it wasn’t about the emotion when it came to porn. It couldn’t be for her, and Hermione knew it. 

But this time it was different. There was a connection between her and Harry that had never been there before with anyone else. 

Hermione sighed as she entered her dressing room. She quickly pulled off her robe and divested herself of the remainder of her costume and then made her way into the bathroom for a shower.  Hopefully, after soaking her sore muscles she’d be able to think about it some more.

-:::-

An hour later, Hermione was making her way out to her car when someone called her name from behind her. 

She turned around and found herself face to face with a grinning Harry Potter. Normally, she didn’t interact with her costars much after the gig was done. In fact, she usually did everything she could to discourage them from interacting with her. Most were meatheads and idiots and she had no time for that sort of person outside of her job. 

In this case, it was different. A part of her really wanted to see Harry Potter again. But another, larger, part of her just wanted to run as far away as possible. He was too confusing and had some sort of power over her body that she didn’t understand. Letting him into her life outside of their potential professional relationship would be a mistake. She just knew it. 

“Harry.”

“Hey. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with me tonight?”

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. Sure, he wasn’t the first costar to ask her out socially, but he was the first one that she even considered saying yes to. 

“I...I...I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Hermione stammered, looking away from him quickly. She wasn’t quite quick enough because she noticed his shoulders slumping and a look of disappointment crossing his handsome features. 

“Oh, okay. I...uh, well it was good working with you,” Harry said, his voice now neutral. Hermione looked back at him as he gave her a nod and then turned around and started making his way towards the other end of the parking lot. 

“Harry, wait!” He stopped and turned back towards her. 

“I...I...dammit. How do you make me feel this way?” Hermione demanded, stomping her foot on the pavement. She watched as Harry walked back towards her.

“You’re different,” Harry said as he stopped in front of her. “What we just did was unlike anything I’ve felt before. I don’t know what it is about you, but I really would like to find out. Maybe it’s just the sex.” Harry shrugged and continued, “I don’t know. But I really would like to find out. Is that what you feel?”

Hermione nodded. “You’re different too. I’ve never felt like that either, and it scares the shit out of me.” She looked up at him, admiring his good looks. Hermione sighed. “If we do this, we can’t work together again. I won’t fuck someone I’m dating for money.”

Harry gave a grin. “Agreed.”

“Fine. You can buy me dinner. Then we’ll see if there’s more there than just spectacular sex.”

“It was spectacular, wasn’t it,” Harry said with a smug grin. Hermione just blushed and slapped his shoulder. Inside she was nervous and scared. But she was also happy. Maybe this was what she had been looking for. And even if it wasn’t maybe she could get some of that sex again, because it truly was quite spectacular.


End file.
